conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bancairn Republic
The Bancairn Republic (known by its full name as the Republic of Bancairn Island or simply Bancairn) is an island state situated in the northern Atlantic Ocean. History It was first discovered in 1754 by British frigate captain Henry Howard (I) during a voyage to Boston, though archaeological evidence seems to prove earlier settlements, in particular by Viking populations, during the 7th and 8th century A.D. A group of settlers, led by Howard, landed in 1754 and claimed the land for King George the Second. From 1754 to 1759, the colony was named New Portsmouth, which became Banned Cairn's Island, and by iteration, Bancairn Island. A British dominion from 1754 to 1763, it gained independence from Britain in 1763 after a three year-war (1759-1762) known as the Cairn War of Independence. Bancairn is a parliamentary Republic (since 1839). It is a centralized state comprising seven regional authorities known as Counties. Economically, Bancairn is a small but wealthy state, with its bearings solidly implanted in the exploitation of metal and minerals resources, as well as oil stocks and coal. Its economy has become varied over time and now includes services and information technology. It is also a major financial center. Politics Main article: Politics of Bancairn The Republic of Bancairn is a parliamentary democratic republic, based partly on British, Swiss and American systems of Government. However, the Bancairn system has its particularities, with an emphasis on a multi-party system. Parliament The legislative power is vested in both Houses of Parliament, the 200-seat House of Commons, and the 100-seat Chamber of Royalists also known as the "The House" and "The Chamber" respectively. Members of the House are referred to as "Representatives" and members of the Chamber as "Senators", though both forms are rarely used; instead, they are generally referred to as "MPs". Both Houses of Parliament are completely elected every three years. There are currently 9 parties represented in the House of Commons, four of those being part of the Social-Democratic Alliance, the others being the Conservative Party of Bancairn, the Bancairn Liberal Party, the National Party and the Bancairn Republican Party. Government The executive power is vested in the Prime Minister, who is the head of state and head of the Government. Until 1876, the Prime Minister and Government were appointed by an electoral vote of the Full Parliament, but they are now elected by a nation-wide popular vote. Unlike other democracies, each member of the Government is elected in a popular election, instead of being appointed by the head of state. Since 1950, terms of office have lasted 3 years. The current Prime Minister is Sarah Hoddings of the Liberal Party. Judiciary The judicial power is vested in the Grand Court, the seven County Courts and the 25 District Courts. Judges and Grand Court members are elected by the people, respectively at the County level (each county sends one County Prosecutor to the Grand Court) and at the District level (each district elects a judge to its District Court). Although this mode of electing members of the judiciary may seem irregular or even risky (given the importance of political neutrality among serving judges, and the possibility of political favoritism in certain cases), only lawyers or jurists may be candidates; furthermore, they cannot be registered as member of any given party. A series of further measures provided by the Constition helps insure a clear separation between the judiciary and other interests. The Constitution of Bancairn is officially safeguarded by the Chamber. It acts as a "Constitutional Court" and is the only organism able to inscribe modifications into the Constitution; it also has the power to rule as "unconstitutional" a given state of affairs. Location The Government Ministries and both Houses of Parliament are located in Garrison Castle, near the city of Castleton, in Wiltingshire. Geography & Climate Geology The territory of Bancairn Island consists of one island approximately 8'902 square miles in size, or 23'058 square kilometres. The soil consists mainly in deposits of chalk, slate, and mineral conglomerates. It is mainly flat; however, more mountainous regions can be found in the northern part of the Island. Orology Four main rivers flow on Bancairn Island: the Ware takes its source in Drakeshire, near the town of Partwick, and runs all the way to Port Sarah (Avryshire), while marking the border between the Counties of Avryshire, Wiltingshire, and Eastonshire; the Deane also has its source in Drakeshire, and flows into Lake Wilbury, in Westonshire; the Rushe runs from Lake Victory (Victoryshire) to Port Henry, marking the border between Howardshire, Wiltingshire and Drakeshire; and the Meare runs from Lake Victory, all the way to Port Sarah, crossing Wiltingshire and irrigating Bancairn City. Climate The Island is located near to the path taken by the Gulf Stream, and subsequently has a mild maritime climate, an unusual feature for landmass placed so far north. The Island has between 70 and 90 rain days a year, with the remaining 290-270 days being sunny or overcast. There are four full seasons in Bancairn, with a midly warm summer and rather cold winters. Administrative Divisions The territory of the Bancairn Republic is divided into 7 Counties: Avryshire, Drakeshire, Eastonshire, Howardshire, Victoryshire, Westonshire and Wiltingshire. These Counties have their own administrative capital and police force. They are divided into Districts. Counties serve as an electoral constituency in the House of Commons; each county elects representatives to the House in proportion to their number of inhabitants. As such, the County of Drakeshire elects 4 MPs, while the County of Wiltingshire elects 140. The 25 Districts serve as an electoral constituency in the Chamber; each districts elects 4 Senators to the Chamber. Category: Bancairn